Sweet Kiss
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Lane temía haber cometido un gravísimo error con Linka al hacerle esa broma, ¿cómo será la respuesta de la albina?. Segundo fic dedicado en homenaje para El Caballero de las Antorchas. Advertencia de Loudcest.


**Sweet Kiss:** **Y aquí tenemos a la siguiente pareja del Loudcest que ha ganado la votación: Linka-Lane. A partir de este momento solo quedan tres candidatos más, los cuales pondré al final de este pequeño One-Shot.**

 **Como siempre digo: No soy dueño de TLH, ésta pertenece a Chris Savino y Nickelodeon. El objetivo es solo entretener.**

* * *

Sabía bien que estaba jugando con su hermana, pero ¿qué más daba?; para Lane Loud, el comediante de aquella familia numerosa, haberle tirado ese pastelazo a la albina podían significar muchas cosas, entre ellas ganarse su eterno odio y ser despreciado o al menos hacerla reír un buen rato, para que se divirtiera, sin embargo, las dudas le inundaban bastante y ya sus hermanos le habían dicho que no le hiciera eso a su hermana, pero él no escuchó, desobedeció las "reglas del juego" y ahora estaba ante una indecisa Linka Loud y su futura reacción.

Por un momento, aquel muchacho estaba listo para salir corriendo o de mostrar su más sofisticada "Artillería", pero cuando tiró aquel pastel contra su hermana, embarrando su rostro con crema, la chica se quedó callada y no dijo nada: No estaba molesta, enojada o frustrada, solo se mantenía en silencio y eso parecía asustar a Lane, el cual ya sentía que su castigo estaba cerca.

Tras varios minutos, los cuales parecieron una tortura para el muchacho, Linka se fue al baño para enjugarse la cara, quitarse la crema de su rostro y de ahí tomar una decisión al respecto. Fue hasta allí para cumplir su trabajo, su objetivo, dejando al joven castaño con las dudas y el miedo que comenzaba a florar en su interior.

\- Linka, hermanita, ¿estás bien?. Escucha yo...- Intentó hablar con ella, pero la joven albina cerró la puerta en la cara del muchacho, quien quedó helado.- _"Ay, Dios, ¿qué he hecho?. Los chicos me van a matar. Todos ellos me dijeron "Lane, no lo hagas, no molestes a Linka, aunque ella le gusta oír tus chistes, hacerle ese tipo de bromas no va a ser bueno. Haznos caso". Y no, no les hice caso, ahora cuando ellos se enteren, seré hombre muerto".-_ Temió el muchacho y se agarró la cabeza, intentando pensar en las futuras represalias y todo empeoraba más, ya que Linka tardaba bastante en salir del baño.- _"Ya está, soy hombre muerto".-_ Temió el chico, porque de ahí vio a su hermanita salir de aquella habitación y su rostro no parecía estar de lo más contento.- Oh, jejejeje, hola, Linka, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Todo bien? ¿No fue un "Momento Dulce" el que tuviste? Jajajaja, ¿entiendes?.- Preguntó Lane con la voz temblorosa, llena de miedo y nervios, los cuales provocaban que tartamudeara bastante.

La albina no dijo nada, simplemente caminó hasta él y de ahí el chico cerró los ojos, pensando que su hermana le daría una bofetada que le dejaría el rostro rojo, pero en esos momentos, tras varios segundos de suspenso, lo que sintió fue un cálido beso contra sus labios, mezclados con el sabor de la crema batida y los otros ingredientes de aquel pastel.

\- Pero ¿Qué...Qué te pasa, Linka? ¿No...No era que me ibas a dar una paliza?.- Preguntó Lane, sorprendido por semejante acto en la personalidad de su hermana.

\- Jejejeje, ¿acaso creías que iba a golpear a mi lindo Payasito?. No, no, no.- Sostuvo al albina, tocando la nariz del chico y de ahí se acurrucaba contra su pecho.- No deberías preocuparte por esa broma, no estuvo mal, Lane.- Le felicitó ella.

\- Oh, jejeje, gracias, Linka, yo...te lo agradezco.- Agradeció el joven, sintiéndose mejor después de lo que había vivido segundos antes.- _"Ufff, de la que me salvé".-_ Pensó el muchacho con alivio en su interior, los latidos de su corazón volvieron a la normalidad y de ahí, todo el miedo que llevaba encima desapareció cuando Linka volvió a besarlo dulcemente al chico, quien cerró los ojos y rodeó la cintura de su amada albina con sus manos, uniendo sus cuerpos y que recibieran el calor mutuo de ambos hermanos enamorados.

\- Te amo, Lane y no deberías temer por lo que pasó. Nunca me enojaría contigo. Tú y los chicos se preocupan mucho por mí y nunca se los pudo agradecer.- Dijo Linka, quien se quedó acurrucada contra el pecho del comediante.

\- Tranquila, hermanita, mientras que los chicos y yo estemos aquí, nunca te pasará nada malo. Te lo prometo. Y yo también te amo, Mi vida, Mi Conejita Preciosa.- Finalizó el chico, acariciando los cabellos de la albina, quien se sonrojó ante toda esa muestra dulce de su hermano.

Pronto, el mal trago que Lane había experimentado desapareció y con ello, todo ese momento fue reemplazo por el amor incestuoso que ambos hermanos se tenían desde hacía mucho.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Pequeño pero simple este One Shot, un segundo homenaje para El Caballero de las Antorchas, ahora con Linka-Lane. Pido disculpas si fue corto este fic pero quería hacerlo de esta manera, uno tranquilo.**

 **Y ahora se viene la votación: Tres candidatos: ¿Quién será la siguiente pareja de Linka?. Los dos candidatos que he escogido, de entre los tres, son: Loni y Luke. Ustedes deciden por quién será el siguiente en los One Shots del Genderbend Loudcest.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo fic de nuestra querida albina y sus hermanos, cuídense y les deseo a todos una buena Semana Santa 2018. Hasta la próxima, amigos.**


End file.
